You're My Champion
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Jeff's POV. Something happens between WWE's newest couple and Jeff has to save the day. What will happen?


_Disclaimer: We do not own anything that we may use in this story. All rights go to whoever the owners are so DO NOT SUE US!! We can't afford it._

_Not gonna get us, They're not gonna get us, Not gonna get us, Not gonna get us, Not gonna get us, They're not gonna get us, They're not gonna get us, Not gonna get us, They're not gonna get us, Not gonna get us!(Not Gonna Get Us by t.A.T.u. continues to play as Mandy and Taylor come into the room arms wrapped around each other's waist and Mandy spins Taylor around once while holding Taylor's hand in the air. They make their way to the computer but before sitting Taylor wraps her arms around Mandy they start kissing)_

_Hi everyone. This lovely girl next to me is Taylor._

_And this beautiful girl next to me is Mandy_

_M&T: And together we are The SheHasMyHeart Team._

_M: Ok sorry this is coming out so late but I ended up having to work today so I took Tay with me and somebody (looks over at Taylor) got me in trouble and both of us got stuck at work for a long time. We didn't get back here until about almost midnight._

_Sorry what did you want me to do the guy was treating you like crap_

_He was my advisor_

_Still doesn't give him the right to treat you like that._

_I know he's a jerk but I have to listen to him._

_(Taylor looks down)_

_Hey (picks Tay's head up) I didn't say I didn't appreciate it. (kisses Taylor)_

_Ok let's get this story started it's late_

_Ok Tay. Alright this is a little different from what we normally do because it's not femslash or Hannah Montana. But we still hope you enjoy it._

_And who knows maybe it'll turn into a story instead of just a one-shot._

_So without further to do. The SheHasMyHeart Team proudly presents…_

You're My Champion

There is darkness with a little light at the end…

'_Let my mind go'_

A banging sound as if someone hit the ground

'_Feel no pain'_

The light gets bigger

'_Fly though the air'_

And bigger

'_Leave no doubt that this was truly my time'_

You start to see something in the middle of the light as it gets bigger and you hear cheering.

'_It's time to get extreme'_

You hear a different voice now and see yourself going to the top rope in a wrestling ring.

_JR: OH MY GAWD!!! SWANTON BOMB!!! 1….2….3_

You hear the cheers and then your theme hit

_Justin Roberts: Here is your winner and still World Heavyweight Champion JEFF HARDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Everything comes back to me as I leave my battle mode and go to regular mode but now thoughts of her enter my mind. I can block them out during a match but once it's over there she is, my mind.

_Jeff makes his way up the ramp and raises his title above his head._

That should be the end right? For most yes but as for me no_._

_Jeff walks up to someone and taps their shoulder and she turns around._

Oh man, I just wanted to kiss her right there, but I hold back knowing what she'd say if I did.

"_Hey Jeff, congrats you did great."_

Her voice sounds so sweet, you could just sit and listen to her talk all day and she possibly could if you gave her the right subject to talk about, she's a lot smarter than her character leads her to be.

"_Thanks Ria."_

I hugged her. Bad move. Now I want more.

"_So what are you doing tonight? Wanna catch a movie? My treat."_

Yea ask her to the movies. What a traditionalist and I'm supposed to be dancing to the beat of a different drum? But that's what she does to me, she makes me feel normal. She makes me feel like I'm not so different from anyone else, which has been the story of my life. She makes me feel like I belong, that's why I love her but…

"_Sorry Jeff, I wish I could but I'm going out with Nick tonight to celebrate his first title win. Rain check?"_

Nick… known to most people as Dolph Ziggler. He's her boyfriend and yes I really mean he's her boyfriend not just on screen like it originally intended to be. It started out as a little skit, them coming out of the same closet but it turned into more and even though I didn't want it to happen it did. Don't get me wrong, I'll admit he is a lot different outside the ring than he is in the ring. In fact he's a really nice guy, but something, something inside me that makes me not want to trust him, and of course she can tell. She can always tell, we've been friends since she came here, before I came back to WWE. I never thought I'd fall for her but I did, but it was just too late when I did.

"_Ok maybe next time then."_

I said hiding the fact that I'm upset but she sees right through me.

"_Jeff I'll be fine. He treats me well. I promise next time I'll go with you."_

Next time… When would the next time be that I even ask her? It took me about a month to get the courage to do this. And the last time I asked she turned me down because that was their first date.

"_I'm sorry it's just…"_

We've had this talk many times before. She knows I don't trust him.

"_Jeff it's ok. I…"_

_Her phone went off._

"_Oh shoot. I gotta run. I'll see ya later Jeff."_

And then it happened, she kissed my cheek before she left. She'd done it plenty of times before, and every time it was as great as the last. It also leads me to what I'm doing now. Roaming the streets of whatever town we're in, which so happens to be Los Angeles tonight. I drive for miles and miles and think. I think about different things but most of the time I think about her. I think about her brunette, sometimes colored red, hair blowing through the wind, how she's always so hyper at time, how she can make anyone smile no matter how sad they are, she's perfect in every way even if she doesn't think so.

So here I go driving aimlessly towards nowhere as I turn on the street of my hotel again and pass it for the… you know what I don't know how many times I've passed through this road. Maybe I should eat something. I haven't eaten since lunch. Yea getting something to eat will be great.

I go into a café in the middle of town and I'm immediately recognized by the few people in there.

"OH MY GOD! Jeff Hardy, oh, oh, oh,"

A girl yelled at me then started to fan herself as she almost fainted.

"Hey Jeff can we have your autograph?"

A guy this time comes up. I assumed he was the girl's boyfriend by the way he wrapped his arms around her to make sure she didn't faint.

"Yea, of course. What do you want me to sign?"

Even though I really don't want to sign stuff tonight, I do, simply because I don't want to be thought of as one of those stuck up celebs that don't give a shit about their fans. I care about my fans and they care about me.

"Could you sign my shirt?"

The guy says as he shows me the shirt he's wearing. Immune to Fear, one of my best ideas for my merchandise.

"Oh sign my sleeve."

The girl says as she hold out her arm so I can sign my replica ring sleeves.

"Sure, just let me get my pen."

I start to reach into my pocket but the guy stops me when he pulls out a black sharpie.

"Here you can use mine."

I graciously take it from him.

"So what's your name?"

I ask them both as I sign the girls sleeve.

"Taylor"

She says with a smile never leaving her face. I love that look on my fans faces.

"That's a sweet name."

I say then turn my attention to the guy and sign his shirt.

"Brian"

I was about to say something else but the girl interrupted.

"Umm could you sign this sleeve too? My girlfriend would really like it."

That surprised me. Not that I have anything against it, but just the way the two acted I thought they were together.

"Oh this isn't…"

I stopped because I didn't want to offend her and gave an 'I'm so stupid' look not meaning too but she took it the exact opposite.

"Oh it's fine. This is my brother."

I felt relieved she wasn't offended then said

"Oh alright. So what's your girlfriend's name?"

It looked like she blushed, wow she must really like this girl.

"Mandy."

I smiled at her and took the sleeve and signed it.

"That's a pretty sweet name too. So were you guys at the PPV tonight?"

I love talking to my fans but they both looked down.

"We tried to get tickets but we couldn't."

The girl said as she looked down. Aww that was so upsetting. If it was up to me I'd let anyone see the PPV's but that's Vince's department.

"Aww well I'll tell you what. Here."

I raised my sleeve and showed my multi-color arm-bands that I still haven't taken off. I meant to but I wanted to get out of that building as fast as I could after she left with Dolph.

"No way really? Could we have one?"

I'm always happy to give these things away I make my own so I have plenty.

"Sure have 3 one for each of you and one for your girlfriend"

I gave all three to the girl and her face lit up.

"Oh my god!! Thank you so much!!"

I was about to say something but my phone went off.

"Sorry excuse me for a second."

I walked off a few steps and looked at the I.D. It was a restricted number, hmm. Probably someone who got my number and decided to see if it was actually mine. Normally I don't answer these but something tells me to answer this one.

"Hello?"

I listen but no answer.

"Hello?"

Then a small voice came on the other end that just made my heart freeze.

"Jeff?"

The voice was small and almost seemed scared.

"Maria?"

I heard a banging noise in the background and she whimpered a little.

"Jeff help."

My heart started racing. What the hell was going on?

"Maria what's wrong? Are you ok? Where are you?"

I've never been this scared before what the hell was going on?

"Jeff help he's trying to ge…"

The line went dead. What the hell? I looked over at the two kids I was talking to before and they were looking at me with concern on their face.

"Uhh sorry but I have to go something came up"

They nodded quickly and I rushed out of the café and straight to my car. I started it up and sped out of the parking lot almost side swiping a car on my way out. But where the hell was I supposed to go? I have no clue where she is. Who's probably the best person to call and ask.

"Melina"

I grabbed my phone and looked up and called her number. It rang.

"Come on. Pick up."

Finally some one answered.

"_Hello"_

She sounded like she was asleep. It was after all 1 in the morning.

"Melina?"

"_Jeff? Why are you calling so late?"_

"Where's Maria?"

"_Huh?"_

"I have to find Maria, do you know where she is?"

"_No I don't what's wrong?"_

Should I tell her? I don't want her to get all rallied up but she's Maria's best girlfriend she needs to know.

"I got a phone call from her and she sounded scared."

"_Did she say what was wrong."_

"Something about someone coming to get her, then the phone went dead."

"_Well she was out with Dolph… You don't think she meant…"_

I knew it was him. I knew I couldn't trust him.

"Where is he staying? I know Maria was rooming with you."

"_Uhh he's over at the Hampton I think."_

"Thanks Mel. I'll call if I need help."

"_But…"_

I didn't let her finish I snapped my phone shut and tossed it behind me and did a quick U-Turn and headed for The Hampton. It was close and I was there in less than a minute. I jumped out as quickly as I could and ran up to the front desk.

"What room is Dolph Ziggler in?"

The front desk operator just looked at me and said.

"There is no Dolph Ziggler here."

"Nick Nemeth, what room is Nick Nemeth in?"

The operator looked on his computer and said.

"Room 354 but you can't…"

I ran as soon as I heard the number and bolted up the stairs. I was not going to let him hurt Maria. I'd kill him if he did. I pushed through the 3rd floor door and ran. I ran until I saw the room number and I could hear pounding and a muffled scream.

"Shut up, you know you want this."

That voice set my blood on fire. I took a few steps back and yelled as I ran full speed and rammed my shoulder into the door and broke it open.

"WHAT THE FU…"

He didn't get to finish as I cracked him right in the jaw. He fell to the ground and I took that time to look over and find Maria with her shirt ripped and nothing on below her waist. She was scared to death but the look in her eye said she was glad I had come when I did. Then that look turned to fear.

"JEFF LOOK OUT!!"

I spun around and was met with a fist to my nose. I fell back but immediately got back up, ignoring that my nose was bleeding and probably broken.

"MIND YOUR OWN F*CKIN' BUSINESS MAN!!"

He said as he tried to swing again but I ducked and drove him into the wall with my shoulder in his abdomen. He let out a blood curdling yell in pain, as I was sure I probably broke some ribs. I backed up off of him and started punching him in the face. He fell to the ground after about my 4th or 5th punch. Then everything started to get dim and in slow motion. I was in battle mode again. I looked over at Maria who had covered herself and she just stared at me. Then she pointed and said something but I didn't hear I just turned and saw him swinging a lamp at my head, so I reacted the only way I knew how. I ran to the side and improvised, I stepped on the bed and jumped, twisting my body and landed on him. I felt his insides compress as I hit my improvised Whisper in the Wind. I then went into automatic as I got up ignoring the thriving pain in my knee. I got up on the desk, which was a little higher than the bed and yelled, as I held up my thumb and pointer and middle fingers on both hands and jumped. I came crashing down back first on him and I hear something snap. It had to be another one of his ribs because I felt no pain. I got up and looked and saw he was out cold. I ran over to Maria and held her.

"Are you ok? Did he…"

"No, you got here just in time. Oh my god thank you so much Jeff, you saved me."

She held onto me as tightly as her scared little body could. I just held her back and stroked her hair soothingly. Next thing I knew we were out in the lobby, Maria was covered up, but I was still holding her. The cops and paramedics had come and taken Dolph away. They said I brok all but 2 ribs in his body and that I wouldn't be charged with anything because it was self-defense. Then heard footsteps so I looked up to see a figure in the doorway.

"Melina?"

I said and Maria's head popped up and looked at the door.

"Oh my god Maria are you ok? Are you hurt?"

She came rushing over and hugged both of us but mostly Maria.

"Yea I'm fine, Jeff saved me."

She smiled up at me and I smiled back. That was until I felt a sharp pain on the side of my face.

"Owww what was that for?"

Melina slapped me.

"For hanging up on me and not telling me what was happening. Do you have any idea how scared I was?"

"Mel, I'm fine now no more taking frustration out on my man."

Did she just say…

"Huh?"

I said stupidly.

"Yea Jeff. You're my knight in shining armor finally coming to rescue me. You're my Champion. I love you Jeff.

Those words. I've wanted to hear those words for so long.

"I love you to Maria."

And then she kissed me and I didn't plan on pulling away anytime soon.

_Aww how sweet was that?_

_About as sweet as you are Tay._

_Aww you're so sweet (kisses Mandy)_

_Ok now that's all for this little story. It's time for bed it's 2 am here. We'll C ya next time._

_Bye_


End file.
